


A Brief and Necessarily Incomplete but Nonetheless Heartfelt Tribute to My Beloved Fandom

by pensnest



Category: Popslash
Genre: Bad Poetry, Humor, Other, Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensnest/pseuds/pensnest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, this is a bunch of limericks, my twisted little tributes to some of my favourite popslash stories.</p><p>Sorry about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief and Necessarily Incomplete but Nonetheless Heartfelt Tribute to My Beloved Fandom

Pixie stix turn JC's lips bright green,  
which he blames on the Tooth Fairy Queen.  
Then Chris gets it wrong  
and rips up JC's song,  
with a whole lot of angst in between.

*

JC has a dildo called Mark.  
Lance doesn't make noise in the dark.  
Chris talks to his cock,  
J and Joey both mock,  
and as usual there's plenty of snark.

*

The Boys, after losing their jobs,  
Very soon become losers and slobs.  
To financially ease things  
They dance in their G-strings  
And end up displaying their knobs.

*

JC's hand was so good at molesting,  
He ignored Justin's fervent protesting;  
He pleaded for cock  
and gave Joey a shock  
But was cured once he'd finished digesting.

*

There's Chris, who has sex with his bikes,  
And Lance, though it's plushies he likes.  
JC's dolphin's a zinger,  
Joey's phone is a ringer,  
And Justin loves Momma, so—yikes!

*

Once JC, that lovable scamp,  
Explored Lance's orifice damp.  
They did something heinous  
To Christopher's anus  
And now he's in love with a lamp.

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to Merry, Rhys, Torch, NoPseud, Terri, and the author of the Lava Lamp story.


End file.
